the johto journey
by Jaydoyle0900
Summary: Ash never met may in hoenn instead he traveled with Branden, now on a return trip from sinnho he meets a beutiful brunett with saphire blue eyes, come and join ash and may on there journey through johto
1. prolouge

It was a bright sunny day outside but inside the tall building it was utter chaos holes where dotted around the floor, craters from impact of some sort surrounded the 2 people currently on the battle ground.

"Not bad Ash from pallet town I'm actually taking you seriously" a blond woman called over to the boy in question. She had blond hair with two hair pieces on either side of her head and was quite attractive, she was wearing black pants with a matching top and a black overcoat with fur on the edges which almost reached the floor and black boots with elavated heels

"Thanks cynthia but i'm aiming for the title not just to impress you!" Ash called back "now how about we wrap this up"

"thats fine with me ash" cynthia said while throwing her last pokeball and unleashing the powerhouse inside "go garchomp!"

"garchomp eh? Fine with me" ash said as he was about to throw his own pokeball "go charizard"

As the ball flew through the air a white light erupted from it and revealed a orange dragon with a flame at the tip of his tail

"A Charizard eh? A bit of a bad match up Ash considering that fire and flying type attacks are weak against a ground type" cynthia stated as she smirked knowing that it didn't matter about type match ups when Ash was concerned all that mattered was if his pokemon trusted him enough to execute his crazy plans.

"if type mattered wouldn't infernape have lost to your Gastardon" Ash retorted "anyway lets battle i'm too psyched to talk"

"fine have it your way Ash, Garchomp use earthquake" cynthia ordered and almost instantly the ground began to shake

"Charizard take off and use flamethrower" Ash called just before the attack struck. The orange dragon roared then took to the skys before unleashing a stream of fire from its mouth and hitting its opponent with it.

Garchomp was hit with the stream of fire but unlike others it was alot hotter than normal, it was so hot the floor surrounding it began to melt.

"Garchomp use draco meteor" cynthia called with a hint of panic in her voice because of the power of Ash's Charizard

Garchomp began to power up his attack as charizard swooped in low and got closer to it

"charizard use steel wing before it can attack" when ash finished speaking charizards wings began to glow white then hit garchomp into the air "now grab hold of him and use overheat"

Cynthia was shocked not only was ash out powering her strongest pokemon but he had done it without her attacking him once

As charizard grabed hold of garchomp he began to glow a bright orange "now charizard spin and finish it up with siesmic toss"

Charizard began to spin rapidly as he assended then as he reached the right altitude pulled two loops while still spinning and began his descent, as he was desending he was still using overheat burning garchomp while still spinning and picking up speed

Charizard could feel the resistance more and more as his speed increased the suddenly a huge clap of thunder ripped through his ears then all resistance ceased and his speed increased dramatically

"no. He used the heat to help increased his charizard's speed enough to break the sound barrier" Cynthia thought in horror knowing what this would mean "what an incredable tactic even i wouldn't of thought of that"

Suddenly charizard collided with the ground and a huge dust cloud exploded from the impact. A tense few seconds passed before the dust cleared revealing a heavily panting charizard supporting a very banged up garchomp which surprisingly enough was still conciouse but just bearly

"Well its settled i withdraw" cynthia said without a second thought "my garchomp may be stong enough to make a come back with a normal charizard but he couldn't even touch your charizard"

"wah? Wait you mean, it couldn't be" ash was looking for someone to confirm his thoughts

"Ash from pallet town i cynthia the former champion of sinoh declar you as the new champion of sinoh" cynthia called over to him "and to the charizard that slowed down at the last minute knowing that at that speed Garchomp would have died i give my grattitude" when she finished she bowwed to charizard

After bowwing she straightened up and returned garchomp to his ball and walking away leaving ash in the areana alone with his charizard

When cynthia was gone ash spoke again "charizard" he said making his first fire type look at him "thank you for slowing down i was so caught up in th battle i forgot that at that speed if you hit something it can kill you

The great dragon roared as it blew fire out of its mouth. "well guess the only other thing to do is let everyone else know about this"

3days later

Ash was on the video phone looking depressed. On the other line was all his friends

"so then i lost the battle but charizard wasn't too sore about it" ash lied down the phone

"honestly ash it must be a serious bummer to lose after such a hard battle" brenden said

"when are you coming home sweety ill make you a huge feist" his mum said

"i'm coming home soon mum don't worry i'm catching the ferry to johto then ill catch the train to saffron city from goldenrod city" ash told his mum

"ok see you soon sweety and you too Pikachu" his mum said before hanging up


	2. The Meeting

Ash had just stepped off the ferry and felt the breeze of johto hit him in the face. As he was enjoying the breeze something knocked him off his feet.

"oww what did i hit" a girl asked as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees

"that would be me" ash said rubbing the back of his head as he sat up and looked at the girl. She had mousey brown hair which was parted into 2 bangs one at either side of her face with a green bandana tied behined her head to keep the rest of her hair in place. She had saphire blue eyes and was wearing a light orange top with green biker shorts and a cream fanny pack.'wow she's beutiful' was ash's first thought "you ok, you hit me prettu hard"

"oh i'm very sorry you see this is my first time here and i wanted to have a look around then i heard there was a contest so i was ruahing to enter before the sign in closed and ended up hitting you" she explained as quickly as she could, if it wasn't for the year he spent with dawn ash wouldn't have understood a word she just said but he heared every word

"well if you've got to get there quickly shouldn't you get going" ash said while giving her a reasuring smile

The girl looked a bit nervous suddenly before she spoke "well you see in my hurry to get to the contest i didn't find out where it was being held" she said while looking at the floor with a heavy blush covering her face

Ash couldn't help himself he burst out laughing while pikachu began to get up from his fall. After ash calmed down he stood up and offered his hand to the girl "Hi I'm ash" the girl took his hand and stood up with his help but a sharp pain ripped through her ankle

The girl began to fall again but was caught by ash "woah, looks like you sprained your ankle"

"thanks, oh and I'm May" may said giving a weak smile "but it looks like im gonna miss that contest"

Ash smiled warmly at May "not really i can help you get there if you want" ash offered

"im greatful that you offered but i've already caused you too much trouble" may said while trying to stand on her own

"you haven't caused any trouble at all trust me" ash said with a big grin "if you seen half the things that happen around me you'd think this was a warm welcome"

May laughed at Ash's statement before answering him "well aslong as im not causing any trouble for you but do you know where the contest will be held?"

"no but im guessing if there anything like sinoh houen or kanto then they'd be held in a huge stadium and in new bark town theres only one stadium" ash said while taking a pokeball off of his belt and throwing it into the air "go charizard"

May shuddered a bit at the pokemon before her it wasn't the biggest charizard she'd seen but it was deffinetly the strongest

"erm i know its yours any everything but is it safe?" May asked scared incase the dragon tried to eat her.

Ash looked at her for a second then whistled. Soon after charizard landed before him and may

"do you think charla will mind you staying with me for a bit" ash asked. May stiffened up

'great its not even his now if it try's to eat me he can't even stop it' may thought

Ash felt may stiffen up after his question and knew what it was about like he was psycic "relax hes mine" may loosened up a bit at this statment "charla's his girlfreind"

"oh i'm sorry its just he looks like hes really strong and since i was little i always thought strong pokemon where going to eat me" may said with a faint blush

"don't worry he might look menacing but hes quite soft" ash said suddenly a yellow mouse jumped onto ash's shoulder then waved at the large dragon

"chu pika pikachu"

"may this is pikachu my strongest pokemon" ash said while gesturing to the mouse

"hello pikachu im may" may said while smiling

"anyway charizard we need you to take us to new bark stadium" ash said while climbing onto charizards back and holding his hand out for may to grab hold of. Which she did cautiously and ash helped her up but as she was about to sit ash pulled her forward so she was infront of him "its ok charizard can be a bit rough at times and we wouldn't want you falling off "

When charizard was sure they where both ready he took off and darted towards the east as fast as he could. To may the sight was breath taking the sun shone over the forest and roofs of houses. They soon arrived at the stadium and just in time for sign ins


	3. Chapter 3

After may signed in for her contest ash said his goodbyes and made his way towards the pokemon centre. When he got there he called his mum and explained that he would be a day late because he helped a girl who bumped into him. After his phone call he gave nurse joy his pokemon except pikachu who didn't want to leave him and went for a walk

A few hours later

Ash walked into the pokemon centre to pick up his pokemon and leave.

"hey, ermmm Ash over here" a familiar voice called out to him. Ash turned to where the voice came from to see the girl who ran into him a few hours ago "hey there, i never got to thank you" she said in a angelic voice

"sorry i had to call my mum to tell her i was gonna be late" ash said rubbing the back of his head

"see i knew i was causing you trouble" may said hanging her head "i could of got there without causing people trouble"

Ash crouched down infront of her and smiled "i told you, you weren't causing trouble i was gonna be late anyway because my ferry got here late" he said keeping his smile warm "anyway how did your contest go"

"oh erm, well i was worrying about you the whole time so i got knocked out in the third round" may said while looking a bit depressed

"in that case how about i treat you to dinner as a appology for making you worry" ash said with a appologetic smile this time

"do you have a smile for every occasion?"may asked while laughing "ok ill come with you but you dont have to treat me you know"

"well i've got alot more money than usual so its not a problem" ash said holding back a proud smile for his 'achievement' "anyway shall we go"

May looked abit shoked at his last question "wait where not eating here?" she asked ash as he stood up

"why don't you want to come" he asked looking back to her

"no its just i thought that we was going to eat here" she said while standing up. She winced slightly as she put some weight on her sprained ankle

"maybe we should eat here so you dont make your injury any worse" ash said conserned

"yeah maybe your right so anyway where are you headed" may asked while sitting back down

"im headed back to kanto" ash said taking the chair facing her "i just finished competing in the sinoh league and was on my way home when i bumped into you"

"oh so your quite a strong trainer then?" she asked with a smile "because you have to be strong to get into the sinoh league right?"

'you have no idea' ash thought "well you have to be strong to beat any gym leader so collecting all 8 is quite the task but so is collecting ribbons"

"well ribbons are hard to get and to even get into the grandfestival is a great achievment but im sure the sinoh league is tougher" may said still with a smile

"the sinnoh league isn't the first league i've been in you know" ash said a little proud of himself "i've also been in the indego platoue the silver conferance and the hoenn league"

Mays face looked like she just got hit with a magikarp. Ash found the face funny but suppressed the laugh "oh i also won the orange league and the kanto battle fronteir" her next face did make ash laugh.

"how do i know your not lying to me" she asked still trying to get over the shock

"hmmm, well you could come to kanto with me" he said proud of his decision "well how about it i could use some company anyway"

"huh, its a bit sudden don't you think?" may asked quickly "we only met today"

"so, i always travel with complete strangers but most the time its because they saved pikachu from a gang of crooks that are alawys following me and i feel i owe them so i watch over them and keep them safe" ash stated "but with you its because your ankle is sprained from running into me plus you seem like a nice person"

May gave it a little thought but one thought wouldnt get out of her mind 'what if hes a theif and hes just after my pokemon' she thought but then she realised what he had done for her 'wait if he was going to steal from me he would of done it while on his charizard then he could have left me some where far away from here'

"well you seem to be thinking about it but judging from the look on your face you don't trust me" ash said without losing his smile "atleast your cautious enough not to trust a complete stranger but if i was lying why would i name 6 extremely difficult leagues and say i won 2 of them"

"well if you won 2 of them why haven't i heared of you" may asked "if you won 2 of them then wouldn't your name be all over the place"

"well the orange league i won when i was 12 so the publicity off of that would have died down but the battle fronteir isn't a public event" ash said looking up at the sealing "its there to test a trainers ability not only in stregnth but how well they cope with pressure in situations where its not in a controlled enviroment and big crowds dont help trainers feel that so the fronteir brains don't broadcast there battles all over the place"

"wow you talk about it like your one of the fronteir brains" may said watching his reaction to this

"i could be if i wanted to" ash said not noticing may's eyes widen "after winning the battle fronteir i was offered the posistion to become a fronteir brain the next time one of them steps down"

May was frozen by what he was saying but regained her composure after a few minutes "so did you take up the oppotunity?" she asked eager to know the answer

"no" ash said not braking his gaze from the sealing

"WHAT?" may screamed making ash jump and whip his head towards may "HOW COULDN'T YOU TAKE AN OPPOTUNITY LIKE THAT?"

"arceus may, you could have killed me there" ash said clutching his chest "i didn't take the position because i was 16 and i wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of a fronteir brain at that age"

"oh, erm sorry about screaming it was a shock to hear that you didn't take the position" she said looking at the ground "i know alot of boys that would kill to even battle someone as strong as the fronteir brains"

"don't worry about it, i know what you mean" ash said looking at may this time "anyway tell me about yourself, all we've been doing is talking about me"

"oh, well my names may i come from petalburg city in hoenn, my dads the gym leader there" may said looking at ash

"wait norman maples your dad?" ash asked a little shocked at the fact he finally met normans daughter

"yeah he can be scary at times but he always means well" she said giving a nervous laugh while worrying incase her dad gave ash a hard time

"ha' next time you speak to him tell him ash from pallet is still waiting for him to challange me" ash said with a huge grin

"wait he wants a rematch with you?" may asked shocked because her dad rarely asked challengers for a rematch

"yeah he said i gave him the best battle he'd had in a while although i bet hes had better trainers challangers than me since i was in hoenn" ash said the grin still on his face

"well ill make sure he gives you that rematch then" may said while smiling herself

"yeah well ill hold you to your word may" ash said begining to laugh

The rest of the night carried on this way. Ash would tell storys about his battles he had fought in the 6 leagues he had entered and May would tell storys of contests she had conpeted in until about 11pm when ash stood up

"your leaving?" may asked a little disapointed

"yeah i got here late and by the time i arrived here all the rooms where booked so ill have to camp" ash said picking his bag off the floor

"well if its ok with you theres another bed in my room, but if you'd rather camp thats fine too i was just worried because theres meant to be a storm tonight" may said struggling to get the words out

"are you sure? A few hours ago you was worried about traveling with me now your saying i can sleep in the same room as you" ash said a bit shocked at her words

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT, ITS ONLY BECAUSE THERES A STORM AND ITS MY FAULT YOU COULDN'T GET A ROOM ANYWAY!" May said quickly while blushing heavily

"well if your sure your ok with it then i wont refuse a roof over my head" ash said with a gental smile


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 hours since may had invited ash to stay in her room and true to word a storm hit. Rain poured thunder crashed and lightning lit up the sky

Ash was lying there thinking about how his mother would look when he told her he actually won against cynthia when an extra large lightning bolt struck near the pokemon centre and was followed by an equally large thunder clap

"AHHHHHHH!" may screamed as she sat bolt upright with tears streaming down her face she then put her hands over her ears to try and block out the sound

Ash turned to look at her when he noticed her tears he stood and walked carefully towards her before placing a hand on her shoulder

"hey may are you ok" he asked as he made contact. May jumped as she felt him put his hand on her shoulder

Before she knew what she was doing she found herself turn around and wrap her arms around his stomach and bury her head into his stomach

"your scared of thunder aren't you?" he asked and felt her nod, as soon as she nodded another thunder clap ripped across the room and may tightened her grip

This movement squeezed the air out of ash's lungs, as soon as may heard him wheeze she loosened her grip. When ash could breath again he sat down on the edge of her bed

May appreciated this movement because she wasn't forcing herself to stay upwright now and was soon relaxing

"sorry about this ash" she said as he relaxed his back on the headboard

"its ok, it wouldn't be right if i just left you shaking would it" he said as he picked her pillow off her bed and covered her head with it to block the sound of the thunder out

Soon may found herself relaxing more and more until she finally let sleep take her

Ash heard her breathing even out and new what it meant "ha doesn't look like i'm moving any time soon" ash said as he closed his eyes

The next day may started to stirr and she felt something warm against her cheek, she opened her eyes but only saw white so she raised her head and saw white turn to a peach then she saw what she was using as her pillow the night before

As soon as she realised that she was laying on ash she jumped backwards and knocked ash off the bed in the process

"WAHHH! OUCH!" Ash shouted in surprise "talk about rude awakenings"

"why was you on my bed?" may asked in shock "oh my god you was trying to take advantage of me wasn't you?"

"wah? woah calm down don't you remember last night?" ash asked, may shook her head "the storm, waking up crying" again she shook her head. Ash sighed heavily before he began his explaination

"well last night after you went asleep i was still awake thinking about some things when the storm struck, it wasn't violent but it was loud anyway after about an hour you woke up screamin and crying. When i noticed you crying i walked over to try and calm you down. When i tapped your shoulder to get your attention you grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go so i sat down and covered your ears with a pillow. After that you relaxed and fell asleep and because i didn't want to wake you up i stayed where i was" when ash had finished his explaination may was looking at the floor "it wasn't the most comfy sleep and the wake up call hurt a bit but atleased im dry and warm"

"im sorry for causing you more trouble" may said with tears coming to her eyes

"well its true its been different but it hasn't been trouble" ash said "actually you've been helpful"

"huh?"may looked at ash for the first time since about the middle of his explaination of the events of last night

"well first if you didn't bump into me i would of been out in that storm last night and if you wern't scared of lightning i wouldn't have got to sleep till about 4 in the morning" ash told her with a smile "so thank you may maple"

May was confused about what he was saying, first he said that it was a good thing that she knocked him over then he said it was good she used him as a pillow because it some how helped him sleep

"how can that help you sleep" may asked with her curiosity getting the better of her

"well not that its self but the whole thing" ash said and pausing for a minute but when he saw her even more confused he continued "well last night i had alot on my mind so i was laying awake with it all running through my head hoping i would go to sleep soon. Then all of a sudden the sound of thunder got louder and you woke up screaming and crying, so i walked over to try and calm you down, when i tapped your shoulder you grabbed me and i don't think you was gonna let go so i sat down. Then you fell asleep and it somehow relaxed my mind and let me fall asleep aswell"

"well ok but what was you thinking about?" may asked this time out of curiousity

Ash was took off guard by her question, he didn't want to tell anyone until he told his mum in person

When may saw him thinking hard she let her brain switch to auto and before she knew it what was in her mind was being said "oh my god it was something perverted wasn't it!"

"what? No it wasn't anything like that" ash said after falling backwards off the bed

"did it involve me?" she asked not hearing him "it did didn't it, you was gonna do perverted things to me wasn't you!" she was now pointing at him "pervert"

"i swear i'm not a pervert" ash said the horror of the thought hit him hard he didn't know wheather to be horrorfied or hurt be these words

"liar! Your a liar and a pervert!" she screamed still pointing her finger but now doing a jabbing motion aswell

Ash couldn't take it anymore them words hurt to much so he stood up walked over to his bed picked up his things and left the room

May came back to sense when he stood up, and when she did she realised what she had just said and the guilt hit her but what really drove the nail home was the expression he had, he looked like someone had just kicked his Pikachu then was hit by his mum and it made her want to cry and apologize but by the time she regained her composure he was out of the room

"I've done it again" she said to herself before throwing herself backwards and whipping the covers over her head "its no wander your alone on this journey"

2 hours later a yellow mouse about the size of a house meowth with red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail was poking May after about 10 minutes of this the mouse sweatdropped then sighed before scrunching his eyes shut and summoning a tiny amount of electricity

"Pika pikachu" it said then poking May 1more time and sending a current through her

"wahhhh!" she screamed jolting upwright and looking around frantically trying to find the source of her shock

"pika pikachu pikapi chu chu pikachu" it said darting around then may set her eyes on him

"hey your Ash's Pikachu right?" she asked "why are you here?"

Pikachu sweat dropped before asking his question "pika pikachu pikapi pika pikachu pika chu?"

May stared blankly at the pokemon, it had spoke in its own language but somehow she had understood what he said

"so you woke up and looked around but couldn't find him so then you woke me up hoping i'd know?" she asked and the pikachu nodded "i'm sorry but i don't know where he is you see i said somethings to him while you was still asleep and hurt his feelings so he walked out and it looks like he was more hurt than i thought if he forgot his own pokemon"

When she finished talking Pikachu's ears drooped "pikachu" it said in a depressed tone

"hey i know how about we look for him together?" she asked hoping to cheer him up "i have to appologise anyway"

When may said this Pikachu perked up a bit then jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed his cheek on hers in apretiation


	5. Chapter 5

After getting dressed and having something to eat may and pikachu left to look for ash

They had been looking for him for 3 hours now and may was starting to worry that he had left and forgot his pokemon, while she was worrying she had wandered into a forest on the outskirts of town know for having monsterously strong pokemon that even the elite four struggle with.

"i wonder where he could be" may said absent mindedly pikachu had his ears raised in hope he would hear his trainer

"tyranitar" a low growling voice said from inside some bushes to the side of may

"did you hear that pikachu?" may asked in a shakey voice

"pika!" pikachu said jumping off of mays shoulder and getting into a battle stance while growling at a bush

"tyranitar" the growl came again but this time it sounded angry, after the growl finished a tall teal lizard with a orange stomach emerged from behind the bush

"tyranitar!" it shouted this time while stepping forward

"i don't suppose your here to ask for directions" may asked scared out of her whitts "i didn't think so"

"TYRANITAR!" it roared and as it did may screamed for help

A small distance away ash was playing with a larvitar and its mother sat in the door way to the cave

"larvitar" it said as it jumped into ash's hands, as he caught the baby he rolled onto his back and holding it up in the air

"got you" ash said playfully as he began to tickle the baby, which earned him a giggle

When ash was tickling the larvitar a girls scream reached his ear and he stopped tickling the baby

"larvitar got to your mommy i need to go now" ash said as he placed the baby on his feet, the larvitar nodded and quickly walked to his mum

Ash waited till larvitar was safe before running in the direction the scream came from

May was trying her hardest to beat the monster infront of her but she had no such luck, it had already beat her venasaur, wartortle, blaziken, munchlax and beutifly, and came close to defeating her eevee a few times, if it wasn't for Pikachu distracting tyranitar or knocking eevee out of the way every time tyranitar attacked her, eevee would have been a while ago

"I'm sorry pikachu my pokemon aren't used to battling like this there more conest battles" she said while getting frustrated at her weakness, and as she finished the tyranitar aimed a extreemly powerful Rock Smash at eevee

Suddenly a orange blur shot past may and collided with tyranitar causing a dust cloud to accumilate, when it cleared a orange and white ape with fire coming from its head was holding tyranitar off and making sure the lizard couldn't take another move towards the small fox

"great infernape now use Mach Puch" a voice said coming from behind may and as ordered the ape charged his attack then landed it square in its opponent jaw sending it flying into a tree

"don't let up use flare blitz and close combat together" the voice said but this time it was closer, and again the ape did as its trainer told it and collided with the lizard and began kicking and punching

"NOW FINISH IT UP WITH ANOTHER MACH PUNCH!" this time ash burst through a bush right next to may and shouted at the top of his lungs, and now the ape charged up his attack but this time the light that surrounded his fist was alot brighter

"INFERNAPE!" the ape screeched as his fist collided with the lizard sending it flying through 23 trees and stopped when it hit a rock but not before leaving a imprint in the rock

May was gob smacked at what had just happened, her pokemon couldn't hold a candle to this tyranitar but here was ash who's pokemon not only could hold his own against the monster but completely crushed it

Ash knelt down infront of may with a worried look, while ash was taking care of may infernape was checking on pikachu and eevee

"hey may, you ok?" ash asked more worried that this could be troumatic for her "may can you hear me?"

May turned towards ash and tears began to well up in her eyes, she took a swift sniff then lunged at him like the night before

"i was so scared" she said with her grip tightening "no matter what i did it kept whiping my pokemon out"

Ash placed his left hand on her back and his right on her head "its ok to be scared in situations like that, fear isn't bad it keeps you safe and lets you know your boundries" he said trying to console her

"i i i know bu bu but what if you didn't come" she asked trying to bury herself further into his chest

"if i never came Pikachu would of saved you" ash said as he began to rub her back "he's really strong you know"

"th th then why didn't he do it from the st start" she asked not wanting to see the outside world

"well from the look of it he was protecting your pokemon by releasing an electric current through the ground and using the current to disrupt tyranitar's sense of balance and vision ever so slightly so that it didn't notice but enough so your pokemon didn't take a direct hit unless at point blank range" ash explained as he kept rubbing her back

After a minute of silence and ash rubbing mays back her sobbing stopped and her breathing evened out, when ash realised she had fell asleep he picked her up bridle style but made sure her ear was resting over his heart so that his heartbeat would help her have a peaceful sleep and carried her back to the pokemon centre with infernape still out of his ball carrying pikachu and eevee


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several hours since may had fallen asleep in ash's arms and he had to carry her back to the pokecentre. He was now sitting in the same room as last night but now with a new inhabitant, a small tan fox with a white tipped tail and collar. She was currently chasing pikachu with her tail wafting through the air

Ash was in a chair near Mays bed, his arms crossed and head leaning to the right on his shoulder and his chest raising and falling in a steady way

"Eevee? Eev eevee vee" the small fox called as she ran,it was Pikachus turn to chase her. As pikachu raced after her eevee jumped on to Mays bed and May herself

"Orff, eevee I was having such a peaceful sleep did you have to wake me up" may asked with a twinge of annoyance as she sat up clutching her stomach

When Mays eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room she put her hand inside her pocket and pulled out a pokénav to look at the time. On the screen of the device the small digital clock in the top right hand corner read 06:27 pm, 8 hours after she had went to look for ash

"Wow I've been asleep for that long, wait how did I get here I thought I fell asleep in..." she stopped mid sentence and blushed at what she had done again.

Then when she thought about where she did fall asleep a thought came to her and she began looking around the room until she set her eyes to the left of her and found what she was looking for "there you are" she said quietly so she didn't wake him up

Pikachu had now stopped chasing eevee because he had her backed into a corner and was slowly approaching her "pika...Chu" he said mischievously

"Vui" eevee said in a cute and mock timid way which caught pikachu off guard enough for eevee to escape by jumping over him before turning around with her small pink tongue out in a attempt to tease him

When pikachu he didn't notice eevee because he was watching May watch his trainer

While may was watching ash she was thinking about what happened earlier and yesterday

'Can people actually be this kind' she thought ' I mean i've met kind people but not to this extent

While she was thinking pikachu and eevee had walked over to there respective trainers and lay down next to them, pikachu was on the floor curled up next to ash's feet and eevee wiggled her way onto Mays lap and the later was now stroking her fur

'Its almost unbelievable, yesterday I knocked him over then later on he lost sleep because of my stupid fear of thunder' may thought while cursing herself 'then today I wrongly accused him of taking advantage, and through all them things he helps me get to my contest, comforts me when I was scared and battled a tyranitar to help me'

While she thought about the events of the yesterday and today she didn't notice her Pokemon had fallen asleep. She was snapped back to reality when her stomach growled, she then looked at the clock which read 05:57pm

"Wow, no wonder I'm hungry its nearly 6 o'clock" she said before moving eevee from her lap and onto her pillow, she then stood up and walked towards the door

She took one glance back and said "I'll pick you something up while I'm out" before walking out the room

1 hour later may was returning with some take away food and a few tins of Pokemon food. As she walked through the lobby of the pokecentre nurse joy walked up to her with a smile

"Oh I'm so glad your OK miss maple" nurse joy said then her smile faultered "when that boy brought you through with all your injured Pokemon I got so worried"

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine thanks to ash" may said smiling "if he wasn't there that tyranitar would have got me as well"

"Well thank goodness he was there but he must be a very good trainer" nurse joy stated while tapping her chin with her index finger "you see the Pokemon in that forest give the elite four a challange so they often come here to train"

"I think luck was on ash's side today otherwise you'd be implying ash I stronger than the elite four" may said and began laughing at how silly it sounded 'A 17 year old being stronger than the elite four is impossible'

And with that thought may said her goodbyes after getting her Pokemon back from recovery then made her way back to her room

As she opened the door eevee ran out and up onto her shoulder

"Vee, eev eevee vee" the small fox cooed as she rubbed up against her master

"Eevee you know I can't understand you" may said while laughing

"She said she's happy to see you and where have you been" a voice said from inside the room

When may fully opened the door ash was topless and had a towel over his head, he was drying his hair with it. When he felt the chill that came from the door he turned to face it

May was astonished at how toned he was for a 17 year old, he wasn't completely buffed to the point where he looked like a machamp but was toned enough to tell he kept himself in shape

When ash noticed may frozen in the door way he quickly found his top and put it on

"Heh' sorry about that I just got out the shower" he said rubbing the back of his head. When she closed the door she noticed his bed was finally made his bags where packed and pikachu was...missing

"Where's pikachu?"she asked

"Well I woke up and you wasn't here so I sent him to find you but it looks like I should of kept him here" ash replied then walked over to his bag to put his towel back

"Why did you send him to find me I left eevee so I thought it would be obvious I would come back" she asked with curiosity visible on her face

"Well I needed you back here because I'm leaving soon and poor eevee would be left here alone" he said while smiling, he then drew his sweat shirt over his top and placed his cap over his hair.

"Your leaving now?" May was really disappointed at this she was hoping to get to talk to him more "but its 7 o'clock and pikachus not back"

Ash chuckled a bit before he answered "well I've got to get going but your more than welcome to join me"

"Well can I atleased think about it over night?" May asked not wanting to make the disition right now

Ash thought about it for a while then came to a answer "OK but I wont be in here tonight" ash said

"Why not did you get a room" may asked

"No I just don't wanna be called a pervert again" ash joked but then returned normal again "plus I was meant to be leaving tonight so I was gonna camp in the forest"

May was hurt by his earlier statement but his later statement shocked her "why would you go back to that place" she asked not wanting to hear the answer

Ash's smile grew and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door out the pokecentre and towards the forest where that monstrous tyranitar lived. May was trying to resist going near it but was futile as ash pulled her along. She closed her eyes as she approached but after 4 minutes of walking with her eyes closed ash stopped pulling her

"Hey May open your eyes or you're gonna miss it" ash said

When he spoke me made a crack in her right eye to see what he was talking about and what she saw was the most beautiful sight she'd seen in a while. Thousands of volbeat and illumiss's where dancing around a small lake which had 3 milotics singing in the middle and around the edge where mother Pokemon rocking there baby's to sleep

"There you are" ash said to a larvitar running around a tree "shouldn't you be going asleep"

When the larvitar heard ash speak it stopped what it was doing and turned to look at him, then the ground started shaking in a way that felt like foot steps

"What's that" may asked as a dark figure appeared in some bush's then another next to it

"Trouble" ash said as he stepped in front of may and larvitar ran behind ash and latched onto his leg

When the figure emerged it revealed itself to be the tyranitar from earlier and a really strong looking armaldo

"Tyranitar!" It roared when noticed ash, which made may hide behind ash and clinging onto his sweatshirt

Ash was as calm as he could be at that moment he had to be because he had to protect may and larvitar

"Come on out, torterra and staraptor" ash yelled as he threw two pokeballs into the air

Out of the first came a large green tortoise with rocks pertruding from its shell and also a tree

And out of the second came a a large black and white bird with a red comb over and a orange beak

"Terra" the tortoise screamed

"Raptor" the bird screeched while spreading its wings

"OK we'll have to finish this quick guys" Ash shouted and the two Pokemon took there positions, torterra was a few meters in front of ash and may, and staraptor flew in circles above.

"Ash, what are we going to do?" may asked in a shaky voice, she was now right behind him tightly holding onto his sweatshirt

"I'm scared, I just want to go back to the Pokecentre" she said now with tears in her eyes and burying her head into the small of his back.

Ash stood frozen when he felt how scared may was she was literally shaking and he knew she was crying because he could feel his back getting wet

"May, you can go back to the Pokémon centre if you want" ash said in a soft voice so he didn't scare her "I'll get charizard to fly you back, but I can't leave yet not while larvitars in danger and he told me about these two" ash now indicated to his opponents

"They've been hurting his mother for no reason, and chase him when ever either of them see him" ash continued but he now had anger building in his voice and may could feel him tense a bit "and if they catch him they hurt him"

Ash was now shaking with rage now and may held on a bit tighter to try to calm him down

"I didn't know this was the same tyranitar as the one larvitar was talking about before, but by the way he's behaving I know it is now" ash now loosened up and bent down to larvitars level, may let go so he didn't pull her over.

Ash was looking at larvitar who had his eyes tightly closed. "Larvitar" ash said to get his attention, and it worked because larvitar opened his left eye a tiny bit so he only saw ash "remember the promise I made you this morning"

Larvitar opened both his eyes now and nodded "that I would make sure the two bullies who hurt your mom pay for it" again larvitar nodded "well I'm about to fulfill that promise right now"

When he finished he stood up and may didn't grab hold of his top instead she stepped to the side to give him some room

"Ash, make them pay" may said with more confidence, ash gave her a thumbs up and turned to the two monstors

As ash turned staraptor stopped circling above and torterra assumed his battle stance.

Tyranitar was first to attack as it shot a dark pulse at torterra and Armaldo used water pulse on staraptor.

Staraptor dodged the water pulse but torterra just took his attack and behaved like nothing happened now it was staraptors turn and as ordered by ash it swooped up into the air before hurling itself back down engulfed in a orange flame but just before hitting the earth levelled itself out and orange switched to blue before landing a direct hit with a super effective brave bird.

Torterra was just staying still and the tyranitar took advantage of this and ran towards him ready to use a Mega punch. As tyranitar got closer Mays fear grew again and with every inch grew more and more until..."now torterra"ash shouted and when he did torterra charged using rock climb and sent tyranitar hurling through the air much like infernape did except tyranitar stopped at the second tree it hit.

May was shocked, not only had ash beat this tyranitar with a Pokemon at a type disadvantage but also with a Pokemon slower than it. "Erm, ash?" May said to get the boys attention, and it worked because ash turned his head slightly to the right so he could see her

"Yeah, what's up May?" Ash asked but kept an eye on the battle. The tyranitar was picking its self off the ground using the tree as support and the Armaldo was firing multiple water pulses at staraptor but missing every time

"I was wondering, how strong are you?" May asked, ash turned his head back to the battle before he spoke again

"Well I'm not weak" he said without telling the truth but not lying either

May didn't get why he was secretive about how strong he was but accepted his answer, even if it wasn't a full answer.

When may finally stopped thinking about how strong ash was she looked back to the battle and was shocked by the sight, the tyranitar and armaldo had scratches and bruises all over there body's and where both breathing very heavily. But may was even more shocked by the condition of ash's Pokemon, apart from a few small bruises from recoil both his Pokemon where in perfect health.

She stepped forward to get a better look but first looked at ash who looked depressed

"Can't you guys stay down" he said with sadness in his voice "you're already at your limit and to take any more would be idiotic"

When ash spoke to the Pokemon they seemed to lower there guard before they dropped to the ground with swirly eyes

"Thank goodness" may said before sighing when may was about to leave ash walked over to the two monstrous Pokemon

"You fought really well" he said while petting the tyranitar's snout"and I hope you learned a lesson here"

When may realised ash wasn't following her she turned to face his direction and once again he shocked her, ash was petting the two monsters

After 30 seconds of him petting them they began to wake up, and may took a step back but ash stayed by the two Pokemon and staraptor landed in the tree on torterra's back, and torterra began walking towards ash.

"You two really are strong" ash said as tyranitar stood up and armaldo was close behind "after all that damage you still stand up"

Tyranitar bowed its head, signifying he appreciation for the compliment. Armaldo turned away and let out a humph noise

"I would love to battle you some other time" ash said as he held out his right hand, tyranitar eyes started to burn with passion when he heard of a rematch and armaldo turned to face him with equal amount of passion "I take it that a yes"

Suddenly tyranitar picked ash up and began laughing and armaldo hugged ash as well, may heard ash start laughing and started laughing herself.

"Larv?" Larvitar asked still hiding but now behind

"I almost forgot" ash said, and got the two to put him down "come here larvitar"

Larvitar didn't want to walk to the two Pokemon who haunt his nightmares but did so anyway trusting ash

"You two have been picking on a friend of mine" ash said as he picked larvitar up " and you also hurt his mother"

When ash turned around larvitar hid his face. Tyranitar looked sheepishly to the side and armaldo looked at the ground.

"Now he a very close friend of mine and I want you to apologize to him" ash said with a serious look which may thought looked alien on him

Tyranitar finally looked back to ash with a sorry look in his eyes. Larvitar didn't look at the two afraid they'd hurt him

What larvitar didn't expect was a mechanical arm to grab hold of him and start to pull him away

"Larvitar!" He yelled as tears welled up in his eyes but he suddenly stopped with a jolt

When larvitar looked behind him he saw tyranitar looking extremely angry holding onto the bar with all his might and slowly pulling him back to ash

"Tyranitar!" It roared making a few hoothoot's and noctowl fly from the tree's, suddenly armaldo came with the same expression as tyranitar.

"ARMALDO!" Armaldo roared as he hit the bar and snapped it in two, when this happened tyranitar fell backwards but kept larvitar in the air.

When tyranitar loosened the arm off larvitar tyranitar stood up with larvitar in his arms.

Then a huge mecha stepped out of the tree line "do you know how much that arm cost, it wasn't cheap you know" a girls voice said

But tyranitar and armaldo weren't interested they were busy charging there hyperbeams.

"Tyyyyraaaaaaaniiiiiiitar!" "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmaldo!" They roared in unison and firing two extraordinary hyper beams hurled towards the robot

"Wa-wa-wait we didn't even introduce" the girl said but was unable to finish her sentence because the twin attacks hit home and blasted the robot into the sky "our selves"

Larvitar on the other hand had buried his face into tyranitar and refused to move even a tiny bit, tyranitar finally looked down at larvitar with the same sorry eyes as before.

"Larvitar I think you should at leased say thank you to them for saving you" ash said with a smile

When larvitar heard ash's voice behind him he looked up to see who saved him

"Larvi" he said when he seen tyranitar, may walked up to ash and stood next him.

"Hey ash you seem to understand them, what are they saying?" May asked watching tyranitar saying something to larvitar

"Larvitar asked him why he saved him and tyranitar is saying its because he's already caused so much pain to him and his mother that he doesn't want any more pain sorrow or anguish to come larvitars way" ash said watching the scene with a smile

"How did you change tyranitar so quickly just by battling him?" May asked more herself than ash

"I don't know" ash said now looking at the now dark sky "hey tyranitar can you and armaldo take larvitar home"

Tyranitar looked at Armaldo and Armaldo nodded with a smile then Tyranitar nodded and agreed.

"I've got a feeling them two are going to take really good care of larvitar" ash said smiling "anyway I should get you back the pokemon center"

"Well I could camp with you if you don't mind" may said while looking at the floor "I mean its a beautiful night and the volbeat and illumiss are coming back"

Ash's smile widened "well lets go get your stuff then" ash said as he began walking toward the Pokemon center.


End file.
